beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue Recruit/Gallery
|-|Screenshots= Rogue Recruit 01 - Loney Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 02 - Cody and Tyler.png Rogue Recruit 03 - AskHer.png Rogue Recruit 04 - Cody and Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 05 - Cody and Rogue 2.png Rogue Recruit 06 - Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 07 - Destiny.png Rogue Recruit 08 - Vision.png Rogue Recruit 09 - Dancing.png Rogue Recruit 10 - Knocked Down.png Rogue Recruit 11 - Knocked Down 2.png Rogue Recruit 12 - Rogue and Cody.png Rogue Recruit 13 - Touch.png Rogue Recruit 14 - Rogue's First Victim.png Rogue Recruit 15 - Rogue absorbs Cody.png RogueRecruit.png Rogue Recruit 16 - Rogue and Cody 2.png Rogue Recruit 17 - Rogue 2.png Rogue Recruit 18 - Who Am I.png Rogue Recruit 19 - Aftermath Dance.png Rogue Recruit 20 - Comatose Cody.png Rogue Recruit 21 - Rogue Runs.png Rogue Recruit 22 - Destiny calls Mystique.png Rogue Recruit 23 - Pictures.png Rogue Recruit 24 - Ninja.png Rogue Recruit 25 - Storm.png Rogue Recruit 26 - Flushed.png Rogue Recruit 27 - Breaks free.png Rogue Recruit 28 - Storm 2.png Rogue Recruit 29 - Ninja attack.png Rogue Recruit 30 - Ninja attack 2.png Rogue Recruit 31 - Ninja Wolverine.png Rogue Recruit 32 - Demo.png Rogue Recruit 33 - Upside down Kurt.png Rogue Recruit 34 - Scowling Wolverine.png Rogue Recruit 35 - Kitty Pryde.png Rogue Recruit 36 - Storm and Kurt.png Rogue Recruit 37 - Kitty and Kurt.png Rogue Recruit 38 - Kitty and Kurt 2.png Rogue Recruit 39 - Kurt.png Rogue Recruit 40 - Kitty and Kurt 3.png Rogue Recruit 41 - Kurt and Jean.png Rogue Recruit 42 - X-Men.png Rogue Recruit 43 - What's the mission.png Rogue Recruit 44 - Charles Xavier.png Rogue Recruit 45 - Pilot.png Rogue Recruit 46 - Jean and Shadowcat.png Rogue Recruit 47 - Jean and Shadowcat 2.png Rogue Recruit 48 - Cyclops.png Rogue Recruit 49 - Nightcrawler.png Rogue Recruit 50 - Jealous.png Rogue Recruit 51 - Showoff.png Rogue Recruit 52 - Fooling Around.png Rogue Recruit 53 - Irene and Darkholme.png Rogue Recruit 54 - Mystique.png Rogue Recruit 55 - Mystique and Destiny.png Rogue Recruit 56 - Mystique and Destiny 2.png Rogue Recruit 57 - Mystique 2.png Rogue Recruit 58 - At Cody's house.png Rogue Recruit 59 - X-Men 2.png Rogue Recruit 60 - Nurse Jean.png Rogue Recruit 61 - Mystique and Destiny 3.png Rogue Recruit 62 - Shapeshifting into Wolverine.png Rogue Recruit 63 - Confused.png Rogue Recruit 64 - Fake Wolverine.png Rogue Recruit 65 - Rogue vs Wolverine.png Rogue Recruit 66 - Rogue wins.png Rogue Recruit 67 - Looking for Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 68 - Wolverine.png Rogue Recruit 69 - Fake Storm.png Rogue Recruit 70 - Fake Lightning.png Rogue Recruit 71 - Remember me.png Rogue Recruit 72 - Remember.png Rogue Recruit 73 - Rogue and Irene.png Rogue Recruit 74 - Wolverine and Nightcrawler.png Rogue Recruit 75 - Nightcrawler 2.png Rogue Recruit 76 - Hello.png Rogue Recruit 77 - Kurt and Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 78 - Kurt and Rogue 2.png Rogue Recruit 79 - Kurt and Rogue 3.png Rogue Recruit 80 - Tackle.png Rogue Recruit 81 - Freak.png Rogue Recruit 82 - Nightcrawler knocked out.png Rogue Recruit 83 - Rogue 3.png Rogue Recruit 84 - Rogue 4.png Rogue Recruit 85 - Rogue 5.png Rogue Recruit 86 - When Will This End.png Rogue Recruit 87 - Shadowcat.png Rogue Recruit 88 - Nightcrawler and Shadowcat.png Rogue Recruit 89 - Nightcrawler and Shadowcat 2.png Rogue Recruit 90 - Can't Track Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 91 - Mystique 3.png Rogue Recruit 92 - Found Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 93 - Jean and Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 94 - So Confused.png Rogue Recruit 95 - Jean Grey.png Rogue Recruit 96 - I Won't Hurt You.png Rogue Recruit 97 - Jean and Rogue 2.png Rogue Recruit 98 - Telekinetic.png Rogue Recruit 99 - Rogue and X-Men.png Rogue Recruit 100 - Rogue and X-Men 2.png Rogue Recruit 101 - Mud.png Rogue Recruit 102 - Jean and Storm.png Rogue Recruit 103 - Mystique 4.png Rogue Recruit 104 - Wake Up.png Rogue Recruit 105 - Worrying.png Rogue Recruit 106 - Rogue Hiding.png Rogue Recruit 107 - Fake Cyclops.png Rogue Recruit 108 - Two Cyclops.png Rogue Recruit 109 - Cyclops' Blast.png Rogue Recruit 110 - Fake Jean Grey.png Rogue Recruit 111 - Fake Jean Grey 2.png Rogue Recruit 112 - Rogue and Storm.png Rogue Recruit 113 - Rogue absorbs Storm.png Rogue Recruit 114 - Rogue absorbs Storm 2.png Rogue Recruit 115 - Rogue out of control powers.png Rogue Recruit 116 - Jean and Cyclops.png Rogue Recruit 117 - Save Storm.png Rogue Recruit 118 - Jean Grey 2.png Rogue Recruit 119 - Too Much.png Rogue Recruit 120 - Too Much Power.png Rogue Recruit 121 - Jean, Cyclops and Storm.png Rogue Recruit 122 - Lost Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 123 - Wolverine 2.png Rogue Recruit 124 - Shadowcat and Nightcrawler.png Rogue Recruit 125 - Feeling better.png Rogue Recruit 126 - Welcome.png Rogue Recruit 127 - Welcome 2.png Rogue Recruit 128 - Magneto and Mystique.png Rogue Recruit 129 - Rogue thinks about X-Men.png |-|Promotional Images= |-|Behind the Scenes Images= 101BTS2.jpg